fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Riki Ryugasaki/Friendship
Crossfire * Sumi Itaba - Sumi is Riki's best friend and she's the one who introduced him about b-daman. Various episodes has hinted that Sumi may have feelings for Riki. * Samuru Shigami - Samuru is the first crossfire competitor and rival to be seen, Riki thinks Samuru is a cool and reserved guy. After knowing he is a crossfire competitor, Riki thinks Samuru is mysteries just like Crossfire so if he ask him, he may be can know more about the b-animals and Crossfire. Later defeating Novu, their relationships have been closer all most like brothers. In Cross Fight B-Daman eS, Yuki and Simon said that Riki and Samuru are soulmates, they will take what ever to fight against each others which made Kamon jealous. * Yuki Washimura, Kaito Samejima, Grizz Sukino and Simon Sumiya - They are Riki's friends after meeting at Crossfire, they are very closing friends. * Reggie Mak and Hugo Raidoh - They are friends from West Block, first they were enemies/rivals but after some situations they became good friends. * Novu Moru - Novu is a former b-shot from South Block but in order to take over the East and West Block he acted like a kind and nice guy to Riki and his friends. After Samuru revealed all of his plans, Novu made a deal with Granpa Takakura; if Riki them win, Novu and Derek shall apologized to everyone for their behaviors but if Novu win, he will take control of crossfire and take Riki and his friends' b-damans and qualifications as Crossfire comparators. Later he was defeated by Riki and Samuru, he still do his evil plan this time is to take over WBMA with the legendary dragon, Dragold. He was totally defeated and was giving some advice from Basara, he has a change of heart. In Fireblast, he infiltrated to Grand B-Master's area/building to retrieve some infomations for WBMA and Riki them so he worked with Grand B-Master, Roma Day. *'Basara Kurochi' - First Riki accepts him as a enemy, even thought they fights each others a lots but after Basara help Riki and Samuru fight Rudy, Riki begins to accept him as a friend. *'Gunner Arano' - Riki meets him in the West GP Tournament, Gunner told him about the relationship him and Basara, Gunner also begs Riki to rescue Basara. *'Asuka Kami' - Asuka interferes Riki to get points in the first East GP Tournament. Then Riki challenge him to a dual after saying Dracyan not beautiful as his b-daman, Jaku. Then Asuka was invited by Sumi to enter the exhibition match with Riki as his opponent again. After Riki defeat him, Asuka accept him as a "Eternity Rival" and get along well too. *'Rudy Sumeragi' - Rudy is Riki's fans, who admired him and willing to follow him where ever he goes. After losing his b-daman, Proto type 01, he gained thoughts of having a dragon type b-daman of his own which caused himself to be control under Dragold who has became his partner. After the final fight with the Dragon Alliance Team, he partnered with Proto 01 again entered the Final GP Tournament. In Fireblast, he was actually study abroad just after the Final GP Tournament. *'Rory Takakura' - The relationship for Rory, Riki admired her just like the others do rather than as a normal friend. Rory is the only that doesn't laugh at him in his very first Crossfire competition. Fireblast *'Kamon Day' - Riki appears to get along very well with Kamon, they both care a lots about their friends. Riki also cares for him too, want him to come back to their friends and sister. *'Ken Ogami - '''Firstly, Ken doesn't seem to open up to him very well and eventually ignored them. But after some times, Riki appears to be trust by Ken. *'Bakuga Shira -''' Bakuga is interest about Riki. After becoming friends with him, he and Riki unexpected to be get along well. In the Semi finals of Phoenix Gran Prix, their bonds became more deeper. Category:Friendships Category:Relationships